From punishment to relationship
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Kurt's dating the wrong sort of guys, Noah needs him to understand this. Contains spanking. Warnings inside, enjoy!


**Title: **From punishment to relationship**  
>Summary: <strong>Kurt s dating the wrong sort of guys, Noah needs him to understand this. Contains spanking. Warnings inside, enjoy!**  
>Warnings:<strong> AU, Slash, mentions of femmeslash (Quinnchel), spanking, sex.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Glee, no matter how much I wish it was so.

**Author's Note: **This is AU where the jocks became nice after Kurt joined the team. And Kurt has never been in love with Finn, their parents met earlier so they've only ever had brotherly feelings towards one another.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Over here."<br>Kurt looked over to where the voice came from an smiled at the guys before he carefully walked over to the table where they sat, taking care not to spill any food on his brand new clothes.  
>"Hey guys, where are the girls?" He asked while sitting down next to Dave Karofsky.<br>"They are fighting about something or other, we thought it best to let them sort it out by themselves. God knows we wouldn't be any help, we would probably make it worse," Azimio answered while rolling his eyes.  
>"Oh, well… Okay."<br>"Yeah dude, I don't think you'd be much help either so don't think about going to them." Finn said with as much a serious expression as he could manage.  
>"Well, why not? I actually have something called tact, so I know what not to say," Kurt said with a small pout.<br>"Some of them have their 'monthly friend' visiting and hate guys at the moment, and somehow made the others hate guys too. All guys." Artie explained.  
>"Oh, right. Yeah, that happens sometimes." Kurt said, remembering once when he visited Mercedes and she suddenly threw him out of her house and started screaming at her dad.<p>

After Kurt had joined the football team the guys had started treating him as one of them and he had made them see that even though he was slightly more feminine than them, he still enjoyed doing 'guy stuff' like playing video games and watching football. Joining the football team had actually made him very interested in watching the games and followed them faithfully.

"So, what are you guys planning for Glee?" Kurt asked the glee guys around the table.

The jocks that weren't in Glee had stopped mocking it, and though they hadn't joined they still supported those who were in Glee and often came with suggestions for songs.  
>"Well, I was thinking about…" Sam started explaining what he had planned and the other guys came with their inputs.<br>A sudden silence fell unexpectedly over the canteen and then a roar could be heard:  
>"HUMMEL!"<br>Kurt paled and jumped up from the table:  
>"Lenny!" He squeaked, staring at the tall boy by the entrance of the canteen.<br>The jocks flew up, recognizing this guy from an opposing football team they had met not that long ago. The guy, Lenny, looked rather threatening and had his sights set on Kurt, a murderous glint in his eyes. Before the others could react Lenny had marched straight over to them and suddenly had Kurt pressed up against the wall:  
>"Who the hell do you think you are, dumping me like that? No one dumps me pretty boy and…" The other guys pulled him off Kurt and glared at Lenny.<br>"What the hell do you think you're doing? If I ever see you lay hand on him again I will crush you," Puck snarled, looking crazy.  
>"Noah, don't…"<br>"AND YOU! Just shut up and I'll deal with you later," Puck snarled, poking Kurt in the chest.  
>Before Puck could continue threaten Lenny the teachers arrived and escorted him away. The jocks then rounded on Kurt:<br>"And that was..?" Noah asked, looking impatient.  
>"Ex-boyfriend," Kurt said, wary of the guys' facial expressions that grew more furious by the second.<br>"And you didn't tell us about him why?" Finn asked, obviously in overprotective-and-angry-big-brother- mode.  
>"None of your business. I know you, you would just become overprotective and impossible to deal with," Kurt said, glaring at them.<br>"With good reason. The guys you end up with are creeps or losers who don't deserve you. You obviously can't pick good guys, so we have to help you. We know guys Kurt, considering we are guys. And we have to make sure they deserve you. Therefore you need to tell us these things." Puck said, as if this was perfectly reasonable.  
>"Hey, I'm a guy too! And, yes, maybe I'm not a good people-knower or whatever, but I just can't judge a person without getting to know them first. I should be able to make these decisions on my own considering it's <em>My <em>Life, and it's only my own fault if I end up with someone creepy. It's no one else's business," Kurt said defensively.  
>That was obviously the wrong thing to say as the guys' expressions grew darker.<br>"If you were my little brother you'd be over my knee right now. But, since you're not…" Puck said and gave Finn a very meaningful look.  
>"Dude, I can't do that, we're in the school cafeteria for crying out loud," Finn said, looking around with and anxious expression.<br>"Fine, then we'll go someplace else," Mike said, looking way too happy considering what they were discussing.  
>"Okay, first of all: I am <em>Not<em> and infant. Second of all; I am only a month or so younger than Finn. And thirdly; since when do you think spanking is an appropriate punishment for a teammate?" Kurt asked horrified.  
>"Only for you, since you don't think your teammates deserve to know when you get a boyfriend. And a boyfriend from an opposing team at that! We explained it to you the last time that happened that you're not allowed to date guys from other teams. Obviously we have to take extreme measurements to make sure you won't do that mistake again," Azimio explained.<br>Just then the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over and Kurt hurried away. He sighed in relief, saved by the bell. He had no doubt that they would have gone through with the punishment if they had had the time and Kurt shuddered at the thought. That would be humiliating, especially since he got aroused by spankings and would rather a hot guy, preferably a boyfriend, punished him like that instead of his big brother. He shuddered once again while taking his seat in History class.

* * *

><p>Glenn was very handsome, gorgeous even. He was very talented and had an amazing voice. And, he was a great kisser. Kurt wondered what would happen if the guys found out about this. He was good at keeping his boyfriends a secret, they had never found out about the ones before Lenny, and Kurt would keep it that way.<br>Glenn was technically not on an opposing team, not football at least. He was a member of Vocal Adrenaline though, the Glee guys wouldn't be happy if they found out but Kurt didn't know how the other guys would react. He was pretty sure they wouldn't be happy though, so he would keep Glenn a secret. He had already managed to keep him secret for a month, and no one suspected anything, not even the girls, and he would continue to keep it that way.

When Glee club ended that day Kurt got a bad feeling when the guys gave him odd looks before exiting the room, and before he knew it the only ones left were himself and Puck. Kurt had just decided he'd try to run for it when Puck's hand clamped down on his shoulder and kept him in place.  
>"Dave told me something interesting before." Puck's lips were very close to Kurt's ear and Kurt shuddered when he heard the angry note in his voice.<br>"Really, what would that be?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.  
>"He said that he had seen you together with a guy from Jesse St Douche bag's Glee club. Now Kurt, can you remember what we discussed last time something similar to this happened? Do you remember which people you are not allowed to date?" Puck's voice was soft, but held a clear warning.<br>"We never discussed Glee clubs," Kurt pointed out.  
>Then he gasped as Puck's hand suddenly had landed hard on his backside:<br>"Wrong answer."  
>"Wait, this is Finn's job," Kurt tried to protest.<br>"Yes, but that coward doesn't dare to go through with it, so he gave me permission to do so in his place. And Kurt, the guys are outside guarding the doors, so don't even try to run," Kurt gulped and nodded.  
>Before he knew it he was placed over Puck's knees, he once again tried to protest:<br>"Why am I the only one receiving this sort of punishment? It's very undignified."  
>"Because you obviously don't understand an instruction without having it pounded in."<br>"But…" He was interrupted by another smack to his backside. And another, and another…  
>He could feel how he became hard and tried to come up with anything to say that would turn him off:<br>"Did you do this do Rachel when she dated Jesse?" He asked, the thought of Rachel over Puck's knees was rather disturbing.  
>"No, Quinn took care of that."<br>"What?"  
>"How did you think they ended up together? Turns out Rachel Berry is a very naughty girl who needs her ass spanked once in a while," Kurt could hear the smirk in Puck's voice.<br>"Who knew she enjoyed that sort of thing," Kurt said, half to himself.  
>"Yeah well, who would have known that uptight little Kurt Hummel would enjoy it?" Kurt felt himself blush as he realized he had become hard without even noticing and was now poking into Puck's thigh:<br>"I… I, ehm…" He had no idea what to say now.  
>"Well, we certainly have to do something about this," Puck practically purred.<p>

Kurt didn't even have time to blink before he was stripped off his clothes and laid over a row of chairs. And then Puck was over him, equally naked, looking rather smug.  
>Puck prepared him and then slowly sunk into him with a groan. Kurt gasped, Puck was bigger than he had expected.<br>It all went in a blur for Kurt, he didn't know if it al had taken five or fifty minutes. All he knew was that he'd come while shouting Noah's name and seeing stars, Noah came around the same time.

Afterwards they lay gasping and smiling at each other, they had ended up at the floor sometime during the act. Then Kurt sat up so fast he made himself dizzy:  
>"Whoa, take it easy man, what's the matter?" Noah asked, sounding worried.<br>"What about the guys guarding the doors? They have heard everything and…" He was silenced by Noah's finger against his lips:  
>"I texted them, saying they should leave and that you needed some time to pull yourself together."<br>"Oh, okay… So, what does this mean exactly?" Kurt asked while laying back on the floor.  
>"This means that you're mine now. And I'm yours. And you are breaking up with that guy Dave saw you with."<br>Kurt nodded to show he understood, and then he snuggled up to his new boyfriend with a smile on his lips.

* * *

><p>The other guys didn't have any objections when it came to Kurt's new boyfriend, the girls just smiled knowingly when they heard and Kurt wondered how they had known before he had. But then again, girls were experts when it came to guys they weren't dating, and apparently they had seen this coming since Puck first threw Kurt in the dumpster (something he and the other jocks had apologized for over and over when Kurt had joined the team). Kurt was happy, Noah could be very romantic when he wanted to. But he was a very possessive and jealous boyfriend and had to punish Kurt several times for speaking to other guys. Kurt didn't really mind, since those punishments often ended up in the bedroom and both of them moaning the other's name as they came over and over. Who would have known that a punishment could end up in a relationship with the most awesome guy ever.<p>

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Liked it? Please tell me what you think, since I haven't written M-rated before, did it deserve that rating? Thank you in advance = )<em>


End file.
